My Secret Past
by PhandomHunter
Summary: Bomber has a secret past. What is it? Just how dangerous is it? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything not in Sea Patrol. Those rights remain with the creators and makers of Sea Patrol.
1. Party Time

**H.M.A.S Hammersley 1355 Afternoon Watch**

I walked the hallways of the ship. After 2 months out at sea we're finally getting home. The smell of sea water, seagulls squawking all around and flying around without a care in the world. I have the biggest smile on my face.

"Brown" someone called out. I turned around to become face to face with my Co.

"Yes, Sir?" I replied still as happy as can be. But just as soon as I said that an announcement came over.

"Attention everyone we will be arriving at port in 2 minutes. Make sure if you don't have duty you have everything you need. It's going to be a 2 week holiday. Enjoy". I smiled 2 weeks with my family, 2 weeks of freedom and 2 weeks of junk food.

"Brown I need you to take a watch 'till 5pm so you have a 3 hour shift" my Co announced. The smile slowly faded into a frown.

"Yes Sir" I answered defeated. As I made my way down to my bunk I saw someone walking into the galley.

"Oi!" I shouted. The culprit turned around with a guilty look. Who else would it be other than Spider.

"Yes Brown?" Spider responded meekly.

"What do you think you're doing in MY galley" I asked putting emphasis on the 'my'.

"I was just looking for a snack" he responded looking terrified.

I relaxed a little and had a smirk on my face. He gulped as if scared I was gonna seriously injure him, it was sort of cute.

"And you couldn't have waited 'till you got off, we're at port now. You can get off." I replied.

"Oh ok bye have a great holiday" He rushed and was out of the galley in a blink of an eye. I turned and started walking towards the bridge to start my shift.

**1700 First Dogwatch**

I finally finished my shift. As I headed down to my cabin one of the boys stopped me.

"Hey Bec, we're going to the bar. You wanna come?" 2Dads asked me.

"Oh ya, um give me 5 minutes to get changed and get my stuff." I replied.

"Sure, we are stopping at my house to leave our stuff there"

"Oh cool" and with that I turned into my cabin and started getting ready. True to my words 5 minutes later I was up on the deck with the boys.

"Ok so shall we go?" 2Dads asked

"Yep" I responded.

"Wow Bec, you clean up good." Buffer told me.

"Oh gee, thanks so much Buff. That's just what I like to hear" I respond chuckling. I didn't take it to heart; I have always been considered one of the boys. I liked jeans, sneakers, cars, footy and mud. While every other girl liked shopping, clean nails, dresses, skirts and heels. Not to mention the dreaded makeup. Don't get me wrong I did the makeup part, and jewellery but that was about it. But tonight I went full on. I was wearing a mid-thigh tight black dress that hugged my curves perfectly and showed a lot of cleavage. On my feet were 4 inch black pumps, that made me wobble a little bit but I could still dance and enjoy myself. I had my purse that included makeup so I could do it in the car, as well as a necklace some earrings and a bracelet. I still had my dog tags on but they were hidden beneath the dress.

"Can we go, and can you all stop staring at me" I say getting a little uncomfortable.

"Ya sure. After you malady" Buffer says while mock bowing to me.


	2. Learning The Past

**Pi Pa Bar and Restaurant 1800**

As we walked into the bar, I felt more beautiful than before I had done my makeup and put the jewellery on. I had foundation on, with cherry red lipstick. On my eyes was black, grey and white eyeshadow to give it a smokey look. With light blush and dark eyeliner and mascara, it was amazing considering I did it in the car. With a black chain necklace that had my mother's engagement ring attached and my father's wedding ring, I felt complete. Black dangly earrings were in my ears and a black sparkly bracelet on my left wrist.

"What do you guys want to drink" Leo asked us.

"I'll have a beer please" I answered. Everyone just stared at me. Ya the fact that I prefer beer and burgers over wine and a fancy diner also make me one of the boys.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing" they all respond looking away awkwardly.

When Leo came back with our drinks, we all started talking about what we were going to do over the break. When it came to me, I felt trapped.

"Oh um I'm gonna visit some friends." Which was a lie, I wasn't visiting a friend, I was gonna be working.

"Oh cool, where do they live, maybe one of us can drive you over" Buffer asked.

"Na it's all good, they live literally 2 streets away from me." Ok so that part is true, there is someone I know that lives 2 streets away. Suddenly our waiter came over.

"Hi guys, my name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter tonight" I looked up at the familiar voice.

"Hi Aaron, can I get my usual" I ask with a grin

"You sure can, do you want to go get it. You know boss loves ya. He's been asking about you. Also how are you sweetie" he asks while giving me a side hug and kiss on the forehead.

"ya im good. And ya I'll get it, I'll go say hi to boss. Do you want me to be our waiter, please" I beg him.

"ya sure thanks" he responds but before he gets to far.

"do you have my uniform"

"oh ya its in the car" and with that he chucks his car keys at me. When I caught them I turned to the boys.

"Ok be back soon"

**Buffer's POV**

"Ok what was that" I ask the guys as soon as Bec walked away.

"Oh I don't know, maybe she works here" Taffy said sarcastically.

"Ya Taff, you went to school with her, who's that guy" Leo asks

"He is Aaron Anderson. Bec and Aaron were inseparable. They chose classes with each other and if they didn't get into the same class, they would complain til the principal let them" He responded with a smirk.

"Oh ok" Leo said. With that we all went back to talking about what we were gonna do for our holiday. After 5 minutes Bec came back.

**Bec's POV**

"Ok guys what do you want" I asked when I reached the table.

"Um just a beer for everyone so far" Co replied.

"Cool, be back" and with that I turned around and walked to the bar.

"Hey Jack, can I get 10 beers" I ask

"Ya sure, how ya been Becca"

"Ok I guess, we have a 2 week shore leave which is gonna be great"

"Cool, here are the drinks."

"Thanks" with that I take the tray and walk back over to Hammersley.

"Ok here you go guys, I'm gonna run a tab for you, but I'm gonna go see someone, if you need something just either text or wave me down" I say and then walk off.

Walking through the restaurant I see a lot has changed. They must have renovated, the bench tops are now blue when they use to be orange, they have new sinks, equipment and colours.

I reached the bosses office, knocked and waited for a come in which I got less than 10 seconds later.

"Oh hi Bec, how you been" Josh Osborne asked standing up and giving me a hug.

"Ya been good, how bout you"

"Not to bad, Beth and I have a son now. His name is Calum" he said turning a frame around.

"Oh my gosh, he is adorable, how old is he?"

"He would be 2 months old now"

"Naw, I want cuddles now" I say with a pout, and so glad Hammersley wasn't seeing my soft side.

"Beth is bringing him in, in like 5 minutes, until then work"

"Yes sir" I say saluting then turned and walked back to Hammersley, grabbing a few menu's on the way.

"Ok guys here's some menu's in case you guys want something"

"Thanks Bomb" Swain said.

"Ok, I'm gonna head to the bar and catch up with people, unless you guys want something"

"Na go ahead. But we want explanations later"

"Sure, thanks guys, remember if you need anything, signal me over"

With that I walk over to Aaron, Jack, Taylor and Emily.

"Hey guys" I say, which resulted in me getting tackled by Taylor and Emily.

"Hey Becca, how ya doing" Emily asked once she got off me.

"Ya really good. How bout you"

'Yep, I'm good' was the response I got from both Emily and Taylor.

"So when are we gonna meet your shipmates" Taylor asked.

"You can meet them now" I say pointing to Hammersley, who by the way were watching and quickly looked away.

"Cool, come on boys" Emily said dragging Taylor and Aaron.

At that she started running over pulling the two boys behind her.

"Hi my name is Emily, this is Taylor and Aaron, and we want to hear about what Bec is like on the ship" Emily said really fast. Everyone started chuckling at her antics.

"Hi I'm Mike Flynn, the Captain of the ship and this is the X, Buffer, Swain, Spider, 2Dads, Ro, Bird, Nav, Et, Charge, Dutchy, Ryan and Taffy." Sir said.

"Hey guys" Taff said while giving them hugs.

"Taffy, long time no see" Aaron said giving him a 'man hug'.


	3. What's Going On

**Bec's POV**

After 5 minutes I saw Beth walking through the door with a baby carrier.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a sec" I say. And with that I turned and rushed over.

"Hey Beth, how are you, I want cuddles please please please" I beg all in a rush.

"Hey Becca, ya I'm good and of course you can" she responded smiling brightly.

With that I took baby Calum out of his seat.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your Aunty Bec, and we are going to have so much fun when your older" I say in a baby voice.

**Buffer's POV**

Watching Bec walk over to a women we start talking with her friends.

"So how long have you guys know Bec" Leo asked.

"Well Jack has known her since pre-school he's over at the bar, Aaron since Pre-school, Em has known her since grade 10 and then I have known her since grade 7" Taylor responded.

"Oh yay, we can see photos from baby years guys, please tell me you have some" Bird basically pleaded.

"Guys we should respect her privacy" Ro said sternly

"Stop being such a spoil sport and look over there" Dutchy said.

As we all look over we see Bec holding a baby, grinning ear to ear. As a slow song came over the speakers Bec started holding the baby in a waltz position as best as she could and started moving her way around the floor.

"Is that her kid" Spider asked. I hit him around the head with a 'Gibbs slap".

"No you idiot, that kid wouldn't be more than 3 months. She has been with us for nearly three years." I responded rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Ya, that's the owner's kid and his wife Beth. His wife taught at our school, that's how we landed the job here. Most students from our school came to work here either for experience or for actually wanting to work" Aaron added.

"So what year did you all graduate, Bomber wont tell us"

"we graduated in 2011, Bec was 16 because her birthday is in December" Emily told us.

Finally the song was finishing and Bomber was making her way over with Beth behind her.

**Bec's POV**

"Hey guys, sorry for ditching you, but I just had to get cuddles with my handsome little man" I told them grinning.

"That's alright, we saw how much fun you were having" X said with a small smile.

"Ya, so this is Calum and his mum Beth." I say. After everyone introducing themselves.

"Do you guys want anything" I ask.

"Can we have another round please" Spider asked.

"Yep be right back."

Walking over to the bar I saw a blast from the past walk in. And not a good one. I rushed over to Beth.

"You need to go to your husband and get out of here now, go through the back" I say quickly before going to the bar and whispering to the guys

"Get out now, go through the back try to ask everyone on your way out discreetly and don't all rush at once" I say.

"Bec what's going on" Aaron asked

"Just do it please" I respond frantically.


	4. Bomber!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

A big thank you to Sea Patrol Fan and COMike for their reviews.

I realise there were a lot of mistakes and when I first started writing this story I was going to put Bomber on another ship but changed my mind at the last minute and didn't fix everything. I have made a few changes in this story- I have made Bomber the youngest. No idea why I just did.

So please enjoy and give feedback. Just please be respectful when telling me my mistakes like COMike and Sea Patrol Fan.

Enjoy!

**Bec's POV**

"What are you all doing here" I ask calmly. Looking around the room I had noticed nearly everyone had left, some going through the front. I noticed that 10 guys all dressed in black, with THAT tattoo standing around the room. I could see guns sticking through the shirts. I knew I was doomed.

"We came to see where you have been babe" Alex Lavelle the leader of the gang responded.

"Well you know, here and there. Where do you think I've been. I'm in the Navy sweetie. Not many places I can go." I say bitterly.

"Don't give me attitude" he said grabbing my upper arm tightly. I could already feel the bruise forming.

"I'm sorry but you ask me every time I come home. I get a little sick of it"

"Yes well, I like to make sure my women don't do anything they would regret."

"Believe me I wont" as I said that he finally let my arm go. He finally looked around.

"Where did everyone go"

"I sent them out, didn't think you would want anyone noticing you or your guys. I did it for your safety baby" I say, hoping to hell he believed me.

"Thank you" he responds and I quietly sigh.

**Dutchy's POV**

"Guys we have to get out of here" Aaron said as soon as he got to us.

"Why what's going on" I say as we all start standing up.

"Don't know, Bec just told us to get everyone out"

"but she wouldn't do that unless there was a problem." spider said, getting agitated. We all knew Bomb and Spide had a thing, they just wont admit it. As we all stood outside basically evacuated we looked around seeing if we could find Bec.

"where's Bomb" Ro asked.

"Split up see if you can find her" Co said. And with that we all walked around the area shouting her name.

**Bec's POV.**

" come on, we are going" Alex told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out. As we stepped through the door I heard my name being called. Looking around I saw Dutchy, Swain and Spider spot me. They started making their way towards me, which in turn made Alex go faster. Before I knew it, I was being pushed into a van, with Hammersley rushing towards me to get to me in time. Unfortunately Alex drove off before they could. That's when it all went black.


	5. She's Gone

**Spider POV**

My heart slammed in my chest. We couldn't find Bec, and no one had answered when we called her name. After a few more minutes of searching we heard the door open, and saw the group of men that walked in earlier walking out with Bec.

"Bec" I scream hoping to god she heard me. I saw her start looking around. It was then that I noticed that she was being led to a van.

"Guys get to the van" I scream. I start running through the crowd.

"Bec" I start screaming again. We all reached the van at the same time, panting sweating and voice scarce. But it was too late, the van had pulled away. I slumped to the ground, just sitting in a daze.

"mate are you okay." I heard Buffer ask. It was then that I realised I was crying.

"buff, she's gone" I say. I'm in a state of shock. I felt someone help me stand and walk over to the cars.

"come on, we'll all go back to mine" swain said.

**Buffer POV**

In the car on the way to Swain's I kept looking over at Spider. He was quiet, and it scared me. He always makes jokes when it's a bad time, it's what gives us all hope, its going to turn out alright.

It was squished as we had Swain and Xo in the front with Et, Spider and I in the back.

In the other cars it was Co, Nav, Bird, 2Dads and Taffy. In the other they had Dutchy, Charge, Ro and Ryan.

Finally we pulled up in front.

"Come on mate" I say helping spider out of the car and into the house. We were all quiet as we had a feeling that Chloe was sleeping.

"hey guys, what's wrong" Sally said sleepily. She was shuffling out from what I assume was the bedroom, hair messed and pyjamas crinkled.

"hey baby, sorry we woke you. We were at the bar when something happened. Bec was taken and Spider well he isnt you know taking it well." swain whispered, grabbing her from behind and giving her a hug.

**Sally POV**

I was shocked to say the least. I had grown attached to the young women who my husband respected so much. She had taken to babysitting for us every weekend they are home, so Chris and I can go out for the night.

"oh.. Is there anything you need guys" I was really trying to stay strong, but the look of despair on Billy's face was making my façade crack and within seconds I had crossed the room and gathered the young sailor in my arms, crying with him, as his tears came down fatter and faster. Soon we had everyone including the big guy 'Buffer' in the group hug and each and everyone of them were crying.

You see Rebecca Brown held these guys together. She gave them entertainment by fighting with 2Dads and Spider. She fed them, yes she had a temper but she cared. If any of them needed anything she was there as fast as she could. She never hesitated to help. Which is a good and bad thing. I had heard many stories from the young women that told me people took advantage of that.


	6. Wait What

Bec's POV

I sat up groggily and looked around. I recognised the room straight away.

"you're awake" Jack Keagan, one of Alex's best mates said.

"you're still working here" I responded.

"of course, this isn't exactly a business you can just run from, you should know that. What made you think you could exactly, considering what position you play with us"

"I didn't try to run, I just joined the Navy"

"same thing in our books, boss isn't happy" with that he turned and walked out of the room.

Ro POV

"Guys we should go tell the police" I say.

"Ya, how bout I call a buddy of mine" Swain said which got a chorus of okay's

After 10 minutes Swain's buddy showed up.

"Hi everyone I'm Scott Muller, Chris said one of your friends were kidnapped at the bar you were just at"

"Yes one of our sailors Rebecca Brown…" Co started only to be interrupted

"I'm sorry Rebecca was the one kidnapped"

"Yes do you know her"

"Um, can you all hold on for second please, I need to call someone" Scott replied while standing and walking out of the room.

"is it me or was that weird" Ryan said

"No that was weird, we brought up Bomb and he started acting all weird, he knows something about this" Swain said. 2 minutes later Scott walked back in.

"Sorry bout that, I just had to call someone to bring a file over."

"Scott was is going on" swain asked.

"give me 10 minutes then you will know what's going"

Bec's POV

"Sweetie come join us, the boys want to see you" Alex said walking into the room and guiding me out.

"hi boys" I say as we get into the main room.

"hey Bec" I got a chorus of. Yep this was gonna be a long night.

Scott's POV

The 10 minute was up and my partner Liam Morrison had arrived

"Hi so what I'm about to tell you all, stays in this room. No one was meant to know but circumstances call for outsiders to know". Liam started.

"When Rebecca was in grade 8, she was walking around an industrial area. There was a building she heard a noise in so she went to go check it out. She witnessed a killing by a drug cartel. They saw her and she had to join in order to keep her life. She came to us and I was assigned as the officer to take care of her. She was assigned to keep going in but tell us their plans so hopefully we could these guys. She witnessed over 50 deaths and she never complained once. As she got older she went up the ranks. When she graduated she married the head of the cartel. This isn't exactly a business she could run from. So she is married to a man named Alex Lavelle. We assume these guys are the ones who took her, so don't worry about her, she will be safe. But the fact remains that they might have found out she works for us."

"what sort of information did she relay to you" I asked him.

"she told us, their security plans, drug dealing routes/places, members anything that could help bring this lot down. "They aren't the safest cartel, in fact they are the second most dangerous in the world. This year is the 'reunion' as they like to call it. They send teams to all over the world to sell, and they all come back to say who the top buyers are and the areas most drugs were bought in. this reunion is happening in 2 days, so I would say Alex has taken Bec to the warehouse because it looks bad if a members wife isn't there. She is the only girl in the cartel and has gained the trust of most of the members. She will be let go later on so she will come to the station and tell us the set out" he finally finished. I looked around to the sailors and everyone looked shock and/or scared.

"guys relax, she has cops covering her ass if she gets in trouble, during the reunion swat will move in, they will be taken out and she will be free" I said trying to reassure them.

"if you are sure" a man I believed to be the captain said albeit a little concerned. Suddenly Liam's phone started ringing.

"hello, oh yes just give me a minute" he said then started walking out of the room. After a few minutes he came back in.

"Rebecca is at the station ready to give us an update" he started then headed back out the door. Soon everyone was rushing around trying to get into cars.


	7. Don't Worry

Spider POV

Bec was alive and well. I scrambled up towards the front door to get into a car. I heard everyone following.

"Come on guys" I yell. And instantly regret it because apparently I woke the baby.

"William" Sally hissed at me before she stalked off towards Chloe's room.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly at the amused stares of Hammersley but angry glares of Sally and Swain.

"You can look after her now, off you go I'm going to the station as well, but you are keeping her occupied and looking after her" Sally demanded, stalking towards the car and gesturing for me to get in the back. After 10 minutes we pulled up in front of the station. I quickly unbuckled the baby carrier and nearly ran in, if it wasn't for the fact it was have thrown Chloe about.

"can we see her" I ask Liam

"just wait we are having a doctor check her out in case they did something, we haven't heard anything yet"

"well you said they wouldn't hurt her"

"yes well she does get hurt but not fatal apart from one time, and that is cause her and Alex got in a fight. She's fine"

I sat down in a chair and started playing with Chloe. After about 10 minutes the man I assumed was the doc came out.

"she is fine, she got hit over the head to knock her out, but apart from that she is just a little sluggish, I say she has a concussion so keep her awake for the next 24 hours. Then wake her up every two hours for the next twelve hours after that" he said then walked off.

"can I please go in" I practically begged.

"yes okay, just take the baby with you" Liam said with a smirk. I didn't hear the last part as I was already basically in the room.

Xo POV

We saw Spider rush into the room and we all smirked at each other.

"how long do you think it's going to be til they start dating" Buffer asked.

"she needs a divorce first" I reminded him

"minor detail, I mean come on, they basically flirt 24/7 and its annoying that they wont admit to their feelings" he basically whined.

"you getting soft on us Buff" 2dads said with a little smirk

"no" he cried indigently.

"no, I just get so sick of it. They obviously have something and they wont act on it. Like I get the no fraternisation rule but still, I would gladly look over the rule if they just started dating" he added on.

"yep you are definitely going soft, though I must admit I would to" swain the one person along with Buffer and Ro I didn't not expect to hear that to come out of their mouth. I saw Ro nodding.

Bec was the little sister. The youngest on the ship so everyone was very protective of her. She got sick of it most of the time but we could see she was trying hard not to show she was thankful. We knew she had been hurt a lot in the past and that led to the short fuse, bad temper and isolation she likes to put herself in. She also has trust issues and knowing this part of her past I can certainly see why.

I heard a door open and I looked up seeing Spider walk out.

"she wants everyone in there so she can explain" and then he turned back into the room. Slowly everyone started trailing in.

Bec POV

As everyone started trailing in I started getting more and more nervous. What if the hated me, or looked at me with disgust.

"hey its alright sweetie" Sally said coming and sitting beside me and rubbing my back.

"I sensed your nervousness, the only time I saw it was the first time you babysat for us" she whispered in my ear. I smiled at her in thanks.

"um so I don't know how much you have been told, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you all. Its just Liam told me not to tell anyone, though I could give you an idea of what's going on but I was scared you would all hate me or be nervous and I did it for your safety" I said nearly in tears.

"hey its ok, we don't hate you ok. Though now we know what's going on, and we know most of it, you can talk to us about it. You don't need to stress about anything or be scared" Spider exclaimed coming over and sitting behind me and giving me a hug. When he didn't let go, I relaxed into him.

"thanks guys"

Ryan POV

Looking at Spider and Bomber I realise they would be the perfect match. Hopefully nothing happens during this thing that would separate them.


	8. The Lead Up

Bec's POV

It was the day of the reunion. I was getting ready when everyone came in.

"You nervous" Co asked

"No this isn't my first time, they have reunions every 2 years" I respond.

"Come on tell us the truth" Ro basically yelled at me.

"Fine you want to know the truth, I'm so scared, this time SWAT will be there, and knowing my luck I'm gonna get caught in the cross fire. This could be the last time I see any of you. I'm scared they are going to find out, and move the reunion and all these other thoughts are coming into my mind, and they scare the crap out of me. Is that what you wanted to hear Ro, because I could probably go on" I scream at him.

"Okay, its okay. You'll be fine. I just wanted you to actually show your age for once, show that your not invincible like you think you've led us to believe. I just wanted you to stop being the hero for once and ask for help."

"fine thank you Ro. And I don't always play the hero." I responded.

"really, the snakes, the drug cartel, the drug dealer when you were lost at sea. Spending more time on a radioactive island more then anyone, although that one wasn't really your fault. But you always try be to a hero, and be strong for everyone, and be invincible, make us think you are. But you're not, you're the youngest and like it or not, we will be treating you as such. You may not like our protectiveness but that's the way we work." Co casually said.

"Okay fine but that's the way I work. I try not to let anyone close in case something happens to me or them. I'm scared to let anyone in, because if they actually saw who I really was they would freak out and run. I'm not allowed any protection at all, they always pat me down, I'm allowed one gun. I'm going in and might not come back." I started getting softer and eventually I slid down the wall and started hyperventilating.

"hey, hey it'll be alright. I promise you will survive. I'm not going to promise not getting hurt but you will definitely not die. I don't give you permission to, if that's any help." Co came and said softly. Patting my back I couldn't help but feel like I was with my father. But I suppose it makes sense I mean he acts like my father.

"Thanks sir" I respond, standing up and moving towards my car.

"Look after each other, I will see you all soon. Love you" I respond quickly. As I walked away I heard a chorus of 'love you too' coming back towards me.

Spider POV

As I watched Bec walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the captain.

"Come on Spider, we are going to take them down. I organised for us to help." he said softly. I looked up with a little bit of happiness knowing I'm going to help Bec free of these people. As I looked around at the people I consider family putting vests, checking radios and grabbing guns and handcuffs I couldn't help but get excited. Soon she would be free and I could tell her how I feel. Maybe.

"Ok let's go" head of SWAT said.


	9. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, any characters not in Sea Patrol. All rights go to the makers of Sea Patrol.

Bec POV

I slowly walked into the warehouse. And immediately saw around 100 people. I suddenly felt suffocated. I could handle being around like 20 but this was way too much.

"Babe come over here" Alex called out to me.

"Coming Alex" I replied with a grin.

"Well don't you look hot today bub" he said as I reached him. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tank top and black leather jacket. Knee high boots with my makeup as what it looked like when I went to the bar. I had my engagement and wedding ring on like always when I am around them.

"Thanks bub" I reply kissing him passionately on the lips. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I responded by combing my hands through his hair.

"Ok lovebirds break it up" Jake said. As we pulled apart Alex glared at him.

"Come on save it for later, the meeting is about to start" another guy I didn't know the name of yelled.

As we walked into the main area I saw a shadow above me. I discreetly looked up and saw Co walking around the roof.

CO POV.

As we pulled up in front of the warehouse, I couldn't help but feel thankful they didn't have security today and nervous.

"Lets move" Liam whispered.

We all started walking towards the door when I noticed a ladder going up to the roof.

"wait let me go up there and see if I can see into the area." I say and walk away without waiting for a reply.

Slowly going up the ladder I notice spider following.

"what are you doing" I whisper once we get on the roof.

"I just want to see as well. I need to know she's safe right now at least" he responds almost pleadingly

"Alright" I say as we start walking towards a glass window. Once we get a good look we go back down the ladder.

"there are about 100 guys all sitting at a table. The table's in what looks like the main area. The had what looked like machine guns and grenades. Each member had at least two hand guns showing. Rebecca is at the head of the table farthest from the door. Only girl so do not shoot her." I relay the information once we get back to the group.

"Ok guys, from now on we are still going in blind but we have a better idea on what we are up against. Each of you split into pairs and cover an exit each, if there is already a pair there then just join that pair the more the merrier right" Liam joked trying to lighten the mood.

Liam POV

"Ok guys, from now on we are still going in blind but we have a better idea on what we are up against. Each of you split into pairs and cover an exit each, if there is already a pair there then just join that pair the more the merrier right" I joked trying to lighten the mood but from the glares I was getting from Hammersly it was not the time.

As soon as I had finished everyone paired off. I was of course paired with Scott. We moved towards the main entrance along with who I believed was named Buffer and Dutchy. I couldn't help but glance nervously at Scott. I mean this was it. This was our chance to finally bring down this cartel after 8 years.


	10. Take Down

Liam POV

"ok everyone on the count of three we enter. Be careful not to hurt Rebecca, try to leave Alex alive, I have a feeling Bec would like to have a little chat with him after this is over." I say quietly over the radio.

"Ready, one, two, three. Go, go, go" I yell.

All at once we entered with a bang and very quickly a group of member had their guns out and started shooting. Suddenly it was a full on fire fight. One by one the cartel starting dropping to the ground and after 15 minutes it was down to 20. Suddenly we heard a scream and everyone ceased fire to look at where the scream came from. What we saw startled me.

Spider POV

I was sweating and the adrenaline was pumping through me til I heard a scream. I turned and saw Bec with a gun pressed to her skull.

"if you do not let me and my men go then this young girl is dead." Alex snarled out at us. I couldn't believe he would willingly kill his wife. What kind of cold hearted man was this.

"go ahead, she didn't come in with us" Liam replied coolly.

As soon as he said this the fighting started again. But for some reason these men decided hand to hand would be better. As much as this was a stupid idea I could only feel relieved that Bec wouldn't be at risk of being shot. As soon as I finished this thought a hand came flying at my face. I grabbed it and twisted the arm back. I kicked the man in the back and he went tumbling down the ground groaning in pain. I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. More and more punches and kicks came flying at me and I tried blocking each and everyone of them.

Alex POV

I couldn't help but be confused. How had they known that the lot of us would be here. They hadn't cared when I pulled Bec in front of me. Suddenly it dawned on me. I should have known the excuse that she was visiting a 'friend' at the police station was a lie. In anger I grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger. I heard shouting. But all I could care about was the fact I had shot my 'wife' and I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"you picked the wrong man to mess with darling. I will come back for you." I snarled at her. Suddenly I felt a punch and a kick and then I'm on the ground getting cuffed. I looked around and noticed the rest of my men were down and it was just me.

Bec POV

I heard thee shot and then felt it. I clutched my abdomen while staring at Alex. I dropped to my knee's and then to the floor.

"You picked the wrong man to mess with darling. I will come back for you." he snarled before he was arrested. My face twisted in pain when I felt pressure on my bullet wound. I looked to see Spider pressing on it while crying.

"Spide.." I whisper.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't try to talk just stay awake for me please"

"Spide I don't think I can it hurts too much" I say as I feel my eyelids closing

"No Bec, come on, what are you going to do now that you don't have to worry about these guys" he asks me in an attempt to keep me awake.

"I don't know Spide" I whisper.

"Bomb, come on keep those eyes open for me please. I need to be seeing those beautiful brown eyes. I promise to stay out of the galley if you stay awake ok. I promise to everything you wish while you are on leave. Just please stay awake." he pleading with me now.

"Spide you and I both know, you wont stay out of the galley, but that's ok cause I like having you in there with me. You willingly help me with dinner. And I love you for it. I love you"

CO POV

Hammersley were just standing around Bec and Spider. I looked around and saw everyone crying. I felt wetness on my cheeks and I realised I was crying. This was my daughter, confessing her love for a man when she's trying not to die. Yes she's not my biological daughter but she's as good as. These people are my son's and daughter's apart from the Xo.

Before we knew it the ambulance had arrived and were taking Bec to hospital.


	11. The Wait

Hey guys, so I do not own Sea Patrol or any of its characters. Anything medical in this story is based on what I've read from the internet so don't hold fails against me please. Please R&amp;R it would mean a lot to me.

**Spider's POV**

We all walked down the hallways of the hospital towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me" I started when the lady held her hand up.

"Yeah I know right, and she had a little to much to drink that she went home with Ben. I mean can you believe it, Ben." the receptionist said into her mobile. I got frustrated and tried again.

"Excuse me" I said a little louder.

"What, hang on Amy there's some people here. That was incredibly rude, but seeing as you're here what can I help you with" she responded in a bored tone.

"first of all, you shouldn't be on the phone while working and second can you tell us where Rebecca Brown is" Swain said.

"Um, she is still in surgery but you can wait in the ICU waiting room." she responded after typing a little.

"Thank you" I said gratefully. And for the first time she looked up at us.

"No problem and sir I'm sorry about before. Your girlfriend will be ok." I went to respond the she wasn't my girlfriend but Swain grabbed me and ran me towards the waiting room.

**Swain's POV**

We had been sitting here for 4 hours and I didn't think Spider could take much more.

"I'm going to go get coffee, who wants one" I ask. I got a response from everyone.

"Ok, Spider come help me please" I ask and started walking away when he fell into step with me.

It was a silent walk down to the cafeteria.

"Swain" I heard Spider's gentle voice. I looked at him and he looked so broken. I took a detour to just outside the hospital.

"Yeah Spide"

"She's going to be okay right. Cause I need her. I mean I thought she was annoying and rude when we first met but she's become my best friend and we've gone through so much together. And Swain I need her so much." he said before he slid down the wall and broke down crying.

"Billy, she's definitely going to make it. Sir didn't give her permission to die. You heard him. But also she's not going to die because she's Bomber. She's tough. I mean for god sakes she put up with you for like 4 years that's tough for anyone. And most of us have cracked at some point but I mean she spends EXTRA time with you" I say knowing that last part was and wasn't true. No one was sick of him but they did spend extra time together.

"Haha, please tell me your joking about me being tough to deal with. Cause if I am I'm sorry" he responds so quietly that when I look at him, he looks like a little kid looking to see he is actually loved by his parents.

"Yeah Spide, I'm joking but seriously she's not going to die. She wants a life with you and I want you to promise that when she wakes up you tell her how you feel. You belong together and we are all willing to look over the fraternisation rule as long as you two knock off your little dance and admit your feelings." I respond wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It was this moment I really thought of Spider like a little brother.

"Wait all who?"

"Buffer, Ro, Charge, Dutchy, Xo, basically everyone in our little group." I say

"Seriously"

"Yep, so how bout we get those coffee's, go back and you can tell her"

"Come on, Swain" as he jumped up and started running towards the door, he looked so excited like a little kid on Christmas.

**Spider's POV**

We were making our way back towards the group with the coffee when I saw the doctor making his way towards the group. I sped up my pace a little, handed the coffee's out and turned to him.

"How is she" Swain asked.

"I can only speak to her emergency contact who is a William Webb and also Christopher Blake" the doctor responds looking at her file.

"That's us" I say pointing to Swain and I.

"Follow me" he says and walks into a room with me following.

"Be right back" I heard Swain say to everyone.

"My name is Aaron Keagan and I was put in charge of miss , so miss Brown has extensive injuries. She was shot in the abdomen and it was a through and through. She lost a lot of blood, and due to that she went into hypovolemic shock. To be honest she did die 3 times while in surgery and as a result we have put her into a medically induced coma, when or if she wakes up is unknown. Chances are on her side but anything can happen. While performing surgery I noticed many bruises. There were hand prints all over her body, a few lacerations but not major. Someone has been abusing her."

"Yes we know about the abuse and the man who abused her is in police custody" Swain answered.

"That's good to know, we will be keeping a close eye on her, and if there are visitors only 2 at a time. One person is allowed to stay with her during nights. I will take you to her room" Aaron said, before turning and walking out the door.

"I will go tell the other's while you go visit her" Swain said to me before breaking off and going to the group. I walked in a trance towards Bomber's room. Standing outside her room I took a deep breath and walked in


	12. It's Fine

Hey guys. It's been a while. So here's chapter 12. Again I have no medical knowledge and for any past or future chapters that say navy stuff I'm not in the Navy, have hardly any knowledge of it apart from requirements to join so things will be wrong. In this chapter, we find out some lies being kept, a little bit of what happened those few days between Hammersley finding out about this whole thing and the take down.

**Spider's POV**

Slowly walking into Bomber's room, I felt a little light headed. I mean the strong woman I knew, was lying in a hospital bed, as pale as the sheets, with wires coming off her every which way. I slowly lowered myself into the chair beside her bed and grabbed hold of her hand. It was then that the dams broke and tears flooded down my face.

"Oh god, Bec, I'm so sorry. Please wake up, please. I can't live without you. And Hammersley are willing to look over the fraternisation rule for us, so you have to wake up, otherwise you won't be able to give us a shot. And you won't be able to make the team happy. And god Bec, please wake up. Please." I got softer as I went on and eventually I was sobbing into the bed while clinging onto her arm. I looked up as I heard the door open and Swain walked in. he quickly stride the few steps between the door and me, and wrapped his arms around me, letting me sob into his shoulder.

"It's ok, she'll be alright" he soothed.

"How do you know? I mean, she was shot by her husband, she's seen people being killed, and she's lived basically her whole life in fear. Sure she'll be ok physically but what about mentally. I mean just thinking about it, is going to give me nightmares." I whisper brokenly.

"I know, because we will be there to help her. And she hasn't had nightmares so far. And if she does, we'll wake her up and assure her she's safe."

2 weeks later.

It's been two weeks since, we arrested Alex. I've hardly left Bec's room, the only time was for showers when Buffer basically pushed me out the door, into the car, drove me home, and then pushes me into the bathroom.

As I walked in from my latest shower, I was expecting the same thing as every other time. Bec to be asleep. However this time, she was surrounded by doctors. The door closed, and Hammersley standing there looking worried.

"What happened?"

"Don't know, one second everything was fine then the next her heart rate went crazy. Doctors came rushing in, pushed us out, shut the door and we've been out here for the past 5 minutes." 2Dads explained.

Just as he finished, the doctors and nurses came walking out with smiles.

"She is awake and asking for an Alex." Doctor Keagan said, looking at us expectantly, well more at me.

"Um, Alex is her husband that is in jail." Co said quietly.

"Oh um, well she was saying another word, Spider. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, that's me." I say looking a little happier she was asking for me.

"Well go on in, she's a little tired, and her throat will be sore from the ventilator but see how you go." he said before walking. I rushed into the room.

**Bomber's POV**

I was trying to keep my eyes open, when I saw Spider run in. Instantly I smiled and tried but failed to sit up better.

"Hang on, hang on, I'll raise you a little ok" he said reaching for the remote for the bed.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"Hi, how you feeling?"

"Really sore and tired but you know. What happened to Alex?"

"Oh so that's why you were saying his name. Um well he was arrested."

Suddenly the door banged open and everyone came walking in.

"Bomb, how you feeling." Sally asked coming over, and smoothing my hair. I smiled lazily up at her.

"Sore and tired, but great. Is it finally over" I ask quietly and unsurely.

"Yep, now you Spide can start dating, get married, have kids." 2Dads said happily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You do know that I need a divorce."

"Oh my gosh, she didn't deny the dating stuff or anything." he said just as happily.

"Oh god I need a divorce. Guys he's never going to sign. I'm always going to be married to him, I…" I was starting to hyperventilate. All of a sudden Sir was in front of me, trying to calm me down.

"Bec, breathe with me ok. In, out, in, out. That's it, deep slow breaths. There we go, you all good." he asked with me slowly nodding.

"Its fine, the police are trying to organise with a judge something about a divorce."

"Oh thank god, I was… guys I'm gonna be sick" I say. Thankfully Swain got the bin in time before I was throwing up into it and him rubbing my back in circles. The retching was hurting my stomach a lot as well as my throat. Moaning in pain, I finished and was handed some water. Slowly rinsing my mouth out, and then drinking a little more, I handed the cup and bin off, before settling in the bed. Hands on my stomach, hoping the pain would stop. Slightly out of breath, I clenched my eyes shut and tried to get rid of the rest of nauseous feeling.

"You ok" Spider whispered. Nodding my head slowly, I cracked an eye open, and caught sight of everyone's worried faces.

"Guys, its fine. It's probably a medication side effect." I say trying to soothe them.

"still, I'm gonna go get a doctor" Spider says, as he stands up and leaves. He came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, Miss Brown. I'm going to do a blood test." the doctor said getting set up with the equipment.

After a few minutes of him drawing my blood, he stood up with the vials.

"Ok all set, I will send these down for testing just in case. I'm sure there is nothing wrong, but when a patient is throwing up, we do blood tests. _(No idea if this is true. I heard it somewhere, can't remember where tho.)_" with that he quickly left the room. Glancing around I noticed the worried faces.

"Guys, relax. You heard him, its nothing, just precautionary. They do it to everyone basically."

Slowly everyone started relaxing, and we all started talking, my eyes slowly closing every few seconds. Finally I succumbed to sleep.


	13. What

_**What's up buttercups. It's been a while. No idea if I still have readers but if I do THANK YOU.**_

_**So in this chapter we find out what's up with Bec. It's a short- like really short chapter but I'm working on the next one right now and chapter 14 should be up by Wednesday..**_

**Bec POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. Slowly I raised my bed head and looked at the time. 0830 and Hammersley would be here soon. All was going well till suddenly I had the urge to vomit. Suddenly a bin was under my chin just in time for my vomit. After I had stopped, I was struggling to catch my breath with my eyes squeezed closed. Once I had my breath back I opened my eyes to stare into Spider's worried eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts a lot"

"Do you want some water?" he asked just as a nurse came in with the doctor trailing behind.

"Good morning to the both of you, how are you feeling this morning miss Brown?" the nurse asked kindly as she went about looking at my levels.

"She just threw up and is in pain" Spider responded before I could even open my mouth.

"Oh dear, well let me take this bin, wash it out and get you a new one" she responded. She was an elderly lady, with grey hair tied into a bun. She was short and plump reminding me of Mrs Weasley from Harry Potter. She gave me the motherly feeling.

"Thank you" I say, smiling slightly at her.

"Good morning, I have the results of your blood test here, if your friend would just step out for a minute, I will tell you" doctor Keagan said. When he told Spider to step out, I gripped his hand tight in mine.

"Please let him stay" I say softly.

"Ok that's fine. Ok so according to the results you are around a month pregnant. Congratulations. I'll leave now but I'll be back later on to check up on you" turning around the doctor left the room closing the door behind him.

"Congratulations dearies. You two make such a cute couple, you will make wonderful parents" the nurse said quietly slipping out of the room.

"Spide" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah Bomb"

"I can't do this. I can't be a mother and there's no father cause he's in jail and I don't know the first thing about babies. I mean growing up, I partied and was involved with criminals, I can't have a child what kind of mother would I be…" I started to ramble until Spider grabbed my shoulders and told me to take a deep breath.

"Bec you'll be fine. I'm always here for you and so is Hammersley. Plus whenever we have a child on board you're great with them."

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly just as the rest of Hammersley walk in.

"I'm positive" he answers sitting on the bed beside me, putting his arm around me.


End file.
